


Maybe It's Fate

by ExpertNewbs



Series: Ghosts of Pre-War and Post-War Trauma [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, this means a lot to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie remembers a very specific teacher she had in the 8th grade that reminds her of Piper. This is the story of that teacher and why she reminds the Sole Survivor so much of her old teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ms. Roberts i.e. My Amazing Language Arts Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ms.+Roberts+i.e.+My+Amazing+Language+Arts+Teacher).



> So I wasn't actually going to put this up tonight. I was writing a piece for my "Concerned Student" persona and decided this needed to be done as well.  
> The events described, almost to the word, in the flash back Stevie has is something that happened to me recently. I'm so happy she did that and I really needed a way to tribute her. This teacher is a saving grace to me.  
> It's also probably worth mentioning I wrote this while listening to My Heart Is Broken by Evanescence, which might help you get a feel of the mood of the story

Stevie wanted nothing more than to cry. She was being torn about by a clenching in her lungs that fought for dominance over her breathing. She loved drama, what language arts loving 8th grader didn't? But she couldn't participate today.  
Apparently the co-director and her L.A teacher noticed this. She had talked briefly with her before, just enough for the growing battle in her chest to cease until now. It was back at twice with twice the force, creating painful spasms of doubt in her brain.  
Stevie is staring at the ground while the director finishes his auditions. Sitting cross-legged on the floor she traces small, thoughtful designs on the linoleum. She looks up half-heartily when she hears the clicking of heeled boots coming her direction. Her language arts teacher is going over to redirect some kids behind her. Stevie gives her a sad smile, trying to convey her gratefulness towards the teacher's concern. She is met with a script to the top of the head though, and she can't stop the grin that spreads across her face when she realizes it was purposeful.  
The throbbing stops. Her breathing evens out. Sweet bliss washes over her for a moment. Stevie knew it would come back, of course it would, but she savored the moment of regular feeling.  
Later, after practice had been dismissed, she calls Stevie over. She smiles a cheesy at the student and pats her on the shoulder. "You're awesome," she says and that grin is back, smaller this time, when Stevie squeaks a "thank you" to her.  
Piper reminds her of that teacher. Her brick, if you will. Surely it was only coincidence that they were both writers. The point being that, even if they play very different roles in her life, they make her feel happy and free. Like her own person.  
Stevie would be able to tell Piper about the memory one day, but that day wasn't now. For the moment being, this memory was hers and only hers to cherish.  
Maybe it was fate to have amazing people at her side at all times. That teacher, a hand full of faithful friends, Nate, and now Piper and Cait. Whatever the reason, Stevie found herself thanking some god she never believed in for giving her the best companions anyone could ever ask for.


End file.
